


When the Sky Burned

by YesMyQueen



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Angst, Boston, F/F, September 11 Attacks, Tragedy, Truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesMyQueen/pseuds/YesMyQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura and Jane had been married for three years and life could not be better, they were trying for a child, relationships once thought lost forever were forming... it was perfect...</p>
<p>Until the sky caught fire and the flames spread to the land below, causing a wild fire that no one could stop without rain. when the sky finally opened and unleashed it fruits it was not water that fell bringing relief, it was just more flames ushering in a new type of hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The smoke it’s so thick I can’t see anything. Where are you?  “Maura!” my lungs strain to propel the sound, already tired from what seems like hours of labored breathing.

Then I remember you aren’t here. You had to meet Hope for breakfast and decided to sleep in.

I keep my aching hands in front of my aching body searching blindly for an exit.

There should be screaming, from other trapped like me but I hear silence. I can’t even hear my own screams.

“Maura!” I scream for you even though I know you are not there.

“Maura!” I am not even sure that it is truly you that I scream for and that I am not merely using your name as a vessel to convey this fear building within me.

For a second… just a second the air becomes easier to breath but that relief doesn’t last as I feel a heavy weight fall on to me.

The air is even thicker and my will is running thin. So I decided to welcome the darkness of sleep with little though on whether I would ever reawaken.

 

 

 

 

“Maura, are you here?” Angela’s warm Italian voice carried throughout the empty halls of my home.

“Yeah Angela I’m here.” I said stepping out of my bedroom, freshly showered and ready for my lunch with Hope. I stop at the bottom of the stairs to slip on my shoes, before heading to the living room where Angela was standing. “Good morning Angela.” I speak in a warm and inviting voice.

“Hopefully.” She retorts before grabbing her purse and asking, “Maura I am about to go to the store and I just wanted to see if there was anything you needed?”

“Thank you but I just went yesterday, so I think I will be fine.” I said this as I made my way to the front door, Angela matching my pace.

“Okay, if you change your mind just text me.” She called out as she opened her car door and got in.

Opting to use one of Jane’s informal phrases, I answered with a simple “will do.” Before locking the door and heading towards my black Prius.   

Once in the car, I checked my purse making sure I had my phone, which I then used to send a quick text to Hope letting her know that I am on my way.

The drive to the restaurant was an uneventful one, barely any traffic and a constant stream of informative conversation from my favourite station NPR.  

As I entered the restaurant, I quickly spotted Hope who stood and beckoned me over to the table in the corner she had gotten.  

After reaching the table and preforming the obligatory greeting, which was comprised of a quick, hug and kiss on either cheek we sat down and took up a superficial conversation while we waited for a waiter to come and take our order. In these meetings we have at least every two weeks, one if at all possible, the subjects of are conversations rarely delve too deep into  possibly upsetting topics, because that is not what these rendezvous are about they’re about connecting, learning one another’s ticks and such.

Today though it seemed that Hope wished to deepen the level of conversation, by asking me about my favourite topic… Jane. Sure we have spoken about Jane, but I could tell from the way she asked that she was not just asking how Jane was doing, but how Jane and I are doing.

“How is Jane?” her voice cautious, not wanting to step too far over the line.

Before answering, I turned my expression into a warm smile, letting her know that I was okay with the newest topic on table.

“Jane is doing great; she is at work right now. Though I am not quite sure whether or not she is at the office or in the field.” I replied honestly, but not divulging too much information wanting her to be the one to burrow farther in.

“How long is it that you two have been together now?”  She asked no longer hesitant with her questioning.

“Well we have been together… officially for three years, married for two and a half.” I paused for a second before continuing, “it feels longer though, it feels as though we have been involved in a type of modified courtship since we met.”

“I’m just glad you’re happy.” She said her words seeming to radiate a type of warmth.

“I can honestly say that I am.” I replied before deciding that now was more than likely the best time to tell her the good news.

“Actually Jane and I have decided to have a child.” I quickly admitted keeping my voice as even as possible, as to not let any sign of nervousness peek through.

“That’s great!” She happily squealed before leaning over the table and enveloping me in a partial embrace. “I guess you are going to be the carrier, right?”

“You are correct.  It was not even a possibility and Jane made sure to let me know. In fact…” I paused for a moment chuckling softly before composing myself enough to continue “Jane said and I quote ‘There is a better chance that I become pope, wear pink frilly robes, develop a southern accent, and start ending all of my sentence with a question mark, then having a parasitic tumor developing in my uterus.’”

“She did not!” Hope’s voice full of disbelief and glee.

“She did.” Was my response “after she finished ranting she turned to me and said in a tone way too sincere that whatever parasitic tumor came out of my lady parts would be the best parasitic tumor ever.”

“When are you going to start the process of growing the little parasitic tumor?” Hope asked laughter still saturating her voice.

“Actually we have already. We started a little while ago. I have an appointment next week to find out whether or not it took.” I said not even bothering to hide my excitement.

“That’s great; I hope everything will go alright.” Hopes words made me smile. Sometimes I still cannot believe that my mother is here.

I was about to speak when I was cut off by a parade of emergency vehicles racing down the street their sirens loud and plenty. At first no one made much attention sirens being a common thing, it was not until a loud siren, not from any vehicle, became heard that  Hope and I along with the majority of costumers rose from our seats and went to the window. Outside there was ambulance after ambulance, fire truck after fire truck, and patrol car after patrol car, racing down the street.

Hope turned to me, “What do you think is going on?”

“I have no idea.”

It was then that a fellow diner spoke “hey, look at the sky.”

Following the man’s instruction, I raised my head and was greeted with a terrifying sight, smoke so thick and abundant they could easily be mistaken for heavy clouds about to spill torrents of rain.

The whole establishment previously silent broke out into a contrasting atmosphere of panic and noise. Various questions rang aloud more clear than the common cries of panic.

“Where’s that smoke coming for?”

“Are we going to be next?”

Question after question was spoken and left unanswered. How could anyone answer those questions? I turned to Hope and said, “I’m going to call Jane see if she knows anything.”

All Hope could do was nod as a made my way to the now empty kitchen, so that I would be able to hear.

I pulled my phone out of my purse and quickly dialed the familiar number. Putting the device to my ear, I waited for the ringing to stop and raspy voice to say “Rizzoli.” But the voice never came, it rang and rang until I was cut off my an automated voice saying that all lines were being taken down so that the channel could be clear for first responders.

When I made my way back to the front of the restaurant I found the room to be largely empty few people remaining other than Hope and I. “where is everyone?” I asked.

“They went home.” Was her short response before looking down at her phone “Did you find out anything?”

“no.” my voice full of frustration “I couldn’t get her to answer and then I was cut off by the operator who said that all lines would be down.”

We stood there in silence the only sound coming from the army of first responder vehicles.

“I think I am going to go Maura. See if Kalian is home.” Her voice sounded distant, not that I blamed her.

“That sounds like a good Idea I think I will head home to.” I said as I strode over to the table we had previously occupied and gathering our items before returning to her.

“Stay safe” was the last thing she said before quickly exiting and getting in her car. I had barely sat down when she quickly left the parking lot.

Four hours later, I finally arrived at home. The drive that normally took fifteen minutes at most had taken hours due to the heavy congestion of motor vehicles.

The drive way was empty when I pulled in, I had not expected otherwise seeing as how Jane had probably been called to help, but was none the less worried. Those worries and fear only grew as a made my way into the house and turned on the television not even bothering to remove my shoes before sitting down and turning the television to the news.

What I saw will forever haunt me. The screen reveled images of both the Exchange Place and The Hancock Place. The two buildings were in critical care, you could see the plane still stuck in The Hancock Place’s collapsing structure.  I grew more afraid every hour I spent sitting there on my couch not shifting in the smallest way, without any word from Jane.

I am not quite sure when I fell asleep, but the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by a tearful Vince Korsak.

“Maura, wake up.” His voice wavering.

“Vince, how did you get in here?” I asked rising from my prostrate position, sleep still lingering in my voice.

“Angela gave me her key.” Was his short response.

“Why.” I asked, throwing away my usual etiquette.

“Jane.” Korsak started and then stopped taking a moment to compose himself as much as possible “they can’t find Jane. One of our suspects for the Migala case works at the Hancock Place, so Jane to Frankie with her to check up on him, because I was talking to the parents and Frost was doing whatever the hell he does with those damned computers of his. And… then the plane… she wouldn’t answer her phone. I just… I don’t know…” his voice showed the stress of the battle raging within him.

I found myself unable to formulate a sentence so I didn’t, I just sat there letting it sink in. about fifteen minutes went by before I found myself able to speak.

“What about Frankie?”  I asked trying to distract myself from the truth that Jane was more than likely dead or on her way to being so.

“He had left about five minutes before it happened, but since he was so close he came back with the other first responders. When he went in the building, a piece of concrete fell and hit him on the head. They are treating him at Boston Mass. Right now.” Each word was obviously a struggle for the compassionate veteran cop.

“Could you take me to the hospital, I would rather be there with Angela.” I asked

Vince immediately answered me “sure.”

As we both left the house he laid a comforting arm across my shoulder and vocalizing my unspoken hope said, “It will be fine Jane is probably just busy helping with search and rescue and hasn’t heard her radio.

The reassurance was helpful but the sinking feeling in my stomach told me that it was the farthest possible scenario from the truth.

 

 


	2. The sky is still black, but the fire is beginning to burn out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sky is still black, but the fire is beginning to burn out.  
> The smoke is still thick as ever but the fire seems no longer to be a threat. And with that I bid you happy reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A first taste at the distance between the two. Maura has lost everything she thought was her future, but Jane has lost everything that was her past. Will Jane still be Jane?  
> The sky is still black, but the fire is beginning to burn out.  
> The smoke is still thick as ever but the fire seems no longer to be a threat. And with that I bid you happy reading.

 “Maura!” Angela wailed as I stepped into her line of vision.  Her clothes were disheveled, her hair was everywhere, in all her appearance was the perfect picture of a mother who just lost a child and who may yet lose another.

“Angela…” was the only response I could muster out, the sobs I previously held in suddenly became too much for my anyway over active nasolacrimal duct.  Angela upon seeing my distressed state, did what any mother who is worth a thing in the world would, she forgot of her own pain and misery and wrapped me in her kind and warm embrace.

“It’s okay… it will be okay… everything will be just fine.” Angela cooed as she smoothed the hair on the back of my head, not once letting me go.

“No, no it won’t Angela! She is gone! Do not try to tell me otherwise, I am not stupid. Jane would never not call.” I wailed pulling away from Angela, but as a rope tethers a boat to the pier, she remained strong and untiring. She held me there against her breast until my loud sobs shifted into quiet cries and hiccups.

“shh.” Was Angela’s simple but more the enough reply as she held me tight.

“I’m so lost without her…” my voice small and meek, I was not sure if Angela could even hear me, but that question was answered when she whispered.

“I know baby girl, we all are.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jane’s POV

“hello.” My unfamiliar voice called out, the sound like a herd of stampeding elephants in my injured head, searching for someone to explain what the hell was going on. It took me several attempts before managing to bring a youthful nurse rushing into my room.

“Oh! You’re awake. I’ll go and get a doctor” the shock was evident in her apprehensive posture. She didn’t give me time to respond, before she quickly left my room in search of a doctor.

Five minutes I sat there too scared to do anything other than just sit there in the hard bed and wonder why the hell I was in a hospital.

“Hello ma’am, I am Dr. Daniel Horton and I will be taking care of you for the remainder of your stay.” The older gentleman who apparently was to be my doctor pulled up a rolling stool and grabbed my chart. 

There was a pause as the doctor read my chart, making small altercations as he read. “Well now, how about I do a quick assessment and then we have a short conversation?” he paused before reaching out to check the bandage covering my broken skull. After I nodded my consent, the practiced professional began softly prodding and unwrapping the various bandages covering large portions of my body.

As he made his inspection, I watched his face for any indication of my condition. His face like a seasoned poker player gave little away.

“Well it seems as though you’re healing slowly but surely. There is through another thing that worries me miss…” he paused unsure of what to call me. I let there be a pregnant pause due to the fact I had no information to provide. Not letting the awkward moment stop, him he continued “is the fact that we have very little information about you. We don’t know who you are, how old you are exactly, where you live, or any past history. Um… there is any information that you can provide I’ll just add it to your chart.”

“Quite frankly doc, I was hoping that you could inform me.” My voice displaying every emotion I was feeling ranging from fear to anger and every emotion in between.

“This is what I was afraid of… I think it is safe to say that you are suffering from some variation of amnesia. Which in this situation is quite problematic.” His voice was soft and full of pity.

Tears sprung to my eyes as I processed this information. “How is it a problem?” I stuttered barely managing to speak at all.

He scratched his neck, searching for the right words, “well ma’am you see like a said early we have no information on you other than your blood type, you have no discernible dental work that differs you from any other human being on this planet, nor are your finger prints recognizable whatever happened to you left your hands extremely burnt.” At this I looked down at my bandaged hands to see that he was speaking the truth “which brings me to another point we are not certain what exactly happened to you, it’s obvious that you suffered through some type of fire but that could have been due to a million things, and whatever did happened to you when you got to us one of the surgeries they performed was plastic surgery to rebuild the structure of your left check and temple.”

I tried to speak; to question how this could happen but nothing came out. I guess that dr. Horton decided that I needed to be alone with my thoughts because the next thing I knew I was alone. How fitting was it that I was alone right now, since it seems as though I will have to grow accustomed to it.

Sometime in between bursts of anger and panic, I managed to fall asleep. The dream I entered was as confusing as my current predicament.

Jane’s Dream,

_“Hello?” I called out as I emerged from the forest. There was a figure in the distances. I could not make out much other than the fact that the figure was feminine. The world around me was a chaotic scene of approaching storm clouds, cries of seabirds, and the violent crashing of wave against the rocks lying at the base of the cliff where the mysterious figure stood.   “Ma’am can you hear me?” I yelled in hopes of being heard over the deafening sounds of the approaching storm. As I finally closed the distance between me and the unknown woman._

_“Are you okay?” I softly asked placing my hand on the shoulder of the blonde woman. As I made contact, she twirled around and just as her face became visible, my world turned black._

I know this is short and sort of choppy but there is a reason. There will be a time skip for Jane and Maura but the time line will not sync up until later.

Love,

-C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short and sort of choppy but there is a reason. There will be a time skip for Jane and Maura but the time line will not sync up until later.  
> Love,  
> -C


	3. glowing embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter approximately 19 weeks have passed since that horrible day, maura goes to the baby doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a maura chapter

The sky has cleared and the fire appears to be gone. But those who know the fires kindling, know better and are able to see the soft glowing light and to feel the gentle caress of warmth from the still burning embers. They also know and prepare for the possibility of the fires reemergence knowing that one spark is all that it would take to start it up again and burn the whole world ruins down into ash and pain.

-Your Queen

"Maura Isles-Rizzoli ?" I looked up at the ultrasound technician standing in the doorway a few feet from where I was sitting. Placing the parenting magazine down onto the table beside me, I rose from my chair and quickly made my way to the waiting technician.

"Hello ma'am." The technician said as she led me down the hall, "you'll be in room 12 on the left there." She opened examining room twelve's door and waited for me to enter. Once we were both in the room, she turned to the cabinets settled on the left wall and after a few minutes of rummaging pulled out a examination gown, which she then preceded to hand to me. "If you would put this on, Dr. Godwin will be in here shortly."

Once the door was firmly closed behind her, I then proceeded to strip myself of my clothing and don the thin cloth gown. After dressing, I placed each removed article of clothing on to the chair in the corner, not before making sure they were correctly folded of course, and made my way to the examining chair, grabbing my phone from my purse as I went.

Settling in the plastic chair I squeezed the side of my phone until its screen lit up, revealing several messages. The first was from frost informing me that he had retrieved the results for our newest case from one of my techs. The second of four messages was from Constance accepting my invitation to Sunday dinner. The third from Hope telling me about an article on the topic of infections that she thought I would find interesting. The fourth and final message was from Angela making sure that I was okay and that I did not need her at the appointment with me. I sent a quick reply back letting her know that I was fine and if I needed anything at all, I would call her.

Since Jane's death that day Angela was been practically always been with me. I am sure this is what Jane was talking about whenever she would call Angela an airplane mother. Despite the near constant invasion of privacy that was at times extremely bothersome but for the most part I am thankful for it. I am not quite sure how I would be if it were not for Angela and everyone really. They have helped me more than they will ever know, and I am sure that when this child arrives they will be just as helpful.

A knock on the door drew me from my thoughts and I switched my phone to sleep as Dr. Godwin entered. "Hello Maura." The older woman warmly spoke.

"Hello Lana, how are you?" was my equally warm reply. Lana Godwin and I have been friends since our first year of med school. We had grown close after learning of our identical schedule, so of course when I learned of my pregnancy I chose her as my doctor.

"I'm well. Hannah got the job." She spoke excitedly of her partner of ten years receiving her dream job as a member of SVU for Boston police department.

"Well that's good news." I retorted watching her gather the items necessary for the ultrasound.

Lana rolled her chair beside the table and reached under for the gel. "So Maura you are 19 weeks correct?" she asked while pouring some of the gel onto my protruding stomach. I replied with a wuick "yes"

"Okay then if this little one isn't being too difficult we might be able to tell the sex." She said as she moved the wand over the lower part of my stomach. It took about a minute before she was able to find my child.

"There we go." Lana announced triumphantly after locating my child. "They're still a little small for this stage but other than that the fetus seems to be healthy. Oh and as luck would have it the little one is in a good position and we should be able to tell the gender."

I looked at the screen while she was moving the wand and was the first to spot the gender of my baby.

"It's a boy" I murmured. At this, Lana sent me a look of displeasure "come on! I'm supposed to find it not you."

Laughing at her childishness, I spoke between laughs "Mature, Lana really mature."

All this served to do was make her pout further until she too was overcome by the humor of the moment and broke out in uncontrollable laughter.

"oh shh." She said as our laughter finally subsided. Pulling a washcloth out of nowhere and tossing it to me "clean yourself up. When you are done dressing, make an appointment with Jeannie for four weeks. Bye." She then left with a quick wave.

Checking my phone, I noticed the text telling me that I was needed to check out a body. Standing up I walked over to my clothes letting the gown slip unto the floor I began to replace my clothing back unto my body.

WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB

Two hours later.

"Hey doc you done yet?" Question none other than Detective Barrold Frost.

"Frost I just started the y incision it is going to be awhile." I said turning away from him back to the work at hand. Placing the scalpel in my hand down onto the tray, I reached for my rib cutters and cracked the ribs.

"Well then I think I will be going now." Frost barely managed to stutter the words out before fleeing from the sight of the dead body.

Shaking my head, I turned back to the body on my autopsy table and sighed. The lifeless corpse before me was only twenty years old before she was killed. It is always emotionally draining to work on such young victims but it is why I became a medical examiner to speak for those who could not, to help however I can to make sure these individuals receive justice, that and my almost aversion of living humans.

As I went through my usually check list all of the signs pointed to exactly what I had suspected, death by blood loss due to repeatedly severe trauma that resulted in internal hemorrhaging in the organs and brain.

Sighing again, I sutured the body back up, put her into the dead person freezer as Jane liked to say, removed my scrubs and made my way into my office to begin writing up my report.

It was not until seven pm that I finished with my report and was ready to leave. After shutting of my desktop and placing my tablet in my bag, I picked up the bag and my purse and left my office locking the door as I went.

Making my way up stairs, I stopped at the café before heading to my car. "Angela!" I called trying to get the aging woman's attention so that I could present her with a copy of the ultrasound.

"Maura honey, how was the appointment?" she question walking over to where I was standing.

"Everything was fine." I answered while digging through my purse looking for the picture. Upon finding it I promptly handed it to my mother in law, who snatched it from me and begun to look at it quiet intently.

"Did you…" Angela trailed off waiting for me to finish the sentence. "It's a boy." I supplied.

At this, Angela slipped the image into one of the pockets of her apron and wrapped me in a tight embrace. "I am going to have grandson!" Angela squealed to the whole café, a chorus of way to go doc, was her reply.

Blushing, I waited until Angela released me and said, "Angela I'm sorry to end this conversation but, I am going to head on home now."

"Oh that's fine Maura, I'll let you go." She said with one last hug before releasing me, "call me if you need anything, I'll be here for a few more hours."

"Okay then Angela, I will see you later." And with that I made my escape to my car so that I can go home and rest.

~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WTSB~WSTB~WTSB~WTSB~

Once I was home, finished taking care of bass and let Jo out I collapsed onto my bed. Trying to take off my shoes the thought of how difficult it will be to do so soon struck me. "Oh well Jane will be more than happy to help me…" I trailed off momentarily forgetting that I no longer had my brunette detective to help me when my stomach got so large that I couldn't even bend over to take my shoes off.

"Jane." I choked, overcome by the emotion always present when thoughts of my late wife occurred, "Why did you have to go Jane? I need you so much now how will I do it without you? Jane… I love you so much!" I screamed out hoping that maybe this was all a dream and she would come rushing in the bedroom, sweep me up into her arms and lay me down, her body entwined with mine as she attempted to comfort me. But my logical mind prevailed and reminded me that, that fantasy was statistically impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is short but I hope to have another chapter up sometime tomorrow afternoon.
> 
> -Your Queen


End file.
